


Safe And Sound

by masochistedgelord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Appreciation, Akira Appreciation, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Your arms around me, the safest place I'll ever be.





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> You know,, It's 1am I'm drowning in assignments I haven't done yet XD [killme] and I just wrote this Shuake fluff instead because I had a bad taste in my mouth.

Akira watched the pyjama shirt crinkle, the rising and falling of deep breaths with bright eyes. Listened, to the long inhales attentively.

It was much too late to be so awake but he found himself fully captivated by the one who was  sleeping soundly next to him, as if without a single care in the world. The thought made Akira smile. It was a small thing really, no one would notice, unless they were looking for it, though they rarely did such a thing anyway. It felt bigger on the inside. 

He would probably notice, Akira mused fondly. He noticed everything about Akira after all. Even if he didn't always comment on it. 

The bedroom was dark, only illuminated in varying grey hues by the soft moonlight stealing through the long balcony windows, barely covered by thin cream curtains. The body beside him sighed and turned over, light brown locks falling against the pillow beneath his head with the motion.

Akira reached out a hand to let his fingertips brush against the soft hair, his sleepy smile, though wider and more noticeable now, still stuck to his face. 

Akira pulled his hand back at the sound of a grunt and the sheets being pulled off him ever so slightly. 

"Hey. I'm cold." He whispered.

More pulling. Akira blinked. 

More than half the blanket was on the other side of the bed, leaving him with almost nothing. 

"Are you awake?" Akira asked suspiciously, not even bothering to whisper again.

The only answer he received was another soft sigh and more slow deep breathing.

Akira pulled some of the covers back over to his side and braced himself for an indignant response.

When none came he relaxed into the comfort of the bed and turned back to the _sheet stealer_ , propping his head up on his hand. 

Akira's eyes skimmed the sleeping form that was highlighted by the gentle light with new interest. 

Some hair had fallen across his face in the tussle with the sheets and Akira found himself moving a little closer to lean over him and gently push it back behind his ear with nimble fingers. Akira froze, seemingly fascinated by the way long eyelashes brushed pale cheeks, even after having seen the pretty sight many times before. 

Akira suddenly felt mildly guilty about scrutinizing the other who was laying so peacefully. He swallowed, it wasn't his fault he was greedy. He couldn't help it. Everytime Akira found himself staring, admiring the animated being of Akechi Goro that was alive and well and by his side, _on his side_ , he felt a bit overwhelmed by the foreign surge of strong emotions that swirled up in his chest, and warmed him from the inside out.

Watching him sleeping soundly like this, Akira could feel, he could appreciate all he wanted without being called out or judged. Without being teased. 

He huffed to himself thinking about how much Akechi would just love the chance to tease him relentlessly. 

After one last lingering look for good dreams, Akira settled back down against his pillow and fidgeted about for a moment before his gaze was drawn back to Akechi.

He moved automatically, leaning into the hot blooded warmth, unable to resist the pull on his soul to be closer any longer and wrapped his arms around the thin waist, settling his forehead against the nape of Akechi's neck. 

 

 

Akechi woke to the bright yellow sunlight streaming through the window unapologetically and the tight grip of familiar strong arms around him.

He scrunched up his face at the light and rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock on the night stand. It wasn't too late but it wasn't exactly early morning either. Akechi was used to waking up quite early both as habit and because of work, much to Akira's disappointment. He shifted, loosening Akira's hold enough for him to turn over.

Akira really was becoming more and more like a cat it seemed. His eyes were tightly shut, a faint hint of a content smile on his lips. Completely relaxed even when the sunlight was falling directly on him, glinting against his messy dark hair as if it were strands of silk instead. 

Akechi reached up to touch it on impulse, unable to hold back the sigh that escaped him at the softness as he thread his fingers into it and watched the strands fall through them gently.

"Akira..." 

Akechi removed his hand in favour of using it to tap on Akira's shoulder. 

"Akira, wake up."

A grunt.

"It's late." 

A frown. 

Really, what business did Akira have, pouting whilst he frowned like that, still pretending to be asleep. 

"Akira." 

A long noise of complaining disapproval this time. 

Akechi smiled as Akira stretched, arms above his head, just like a cat.

"It's Sunday." Akira grumbled after he was done and pulled the covers over his head.

Akechi sighed and poked the spot where he knew Akria's nose was. "We still have to get up."

"...Why?" Was the muffled response.

"Because...Then we have the whole day to do stuff."

Akira's head reappeared above the sheets with a playful twinkle in his eyes. Akechi braced himself. 

"We don't have to get up to do _stuff_ , all day." 

There it was. He found himself still smiling despite himself and rolled his eyes. 

" _Akira_."

" _Goro_." 

Akechi pinched his side and Akira moaned so over exaggeratedly loud, he jumped slightly.

"A-Akira!" 

"Hm?" 

They lay still, just smiling at each other with feigned ignorance before Akechi scoffed.

Akira reached for the covers and threw them over the both of their heads. 

"Cozy and warm...Don't wanna get up."

"Fine..." 

Akechi moved to sit up, no point to him being in bed so late when he wasn't tired anymore. Akira's arm shot up to stop him before he could go anywhere.

"Stay..." Akira murmured and shielded from the harsh sunlight, Akechi watched Akira's eyes slide shut again like he hadn't just been looking at him intently. 

He pretended to think for a moment to make Akira stew then settled back down.

"...Ok, five minutes."

"Ten." 

"Fine, ten. But then we have to get up." 

Akira hummed absently and Akechi wondered if he was actually going to get up.

Akira pulled Akechi closer to him, nuzzling against his neck and tangled their legs together. The embrace was warm and comforting, Akira's arms around him felt good. As they always did.

To Akechi, Akira's arms were truly the safest place. Though he would never admit something so embarrassing. 

"Why are you so tired? We went to sleep early." Akechi found himself wondering aloud. He pulled back a little to examine Akira's face.

"Are you getting sick?" 

"..No." 

Akechi regarded him curiously. 

Akira must have felt his gaze because not a second later his eyes were opening again slowly. 

He sighed. "I didn't sleep early." 

"Huh?" 

"Couldn't sleep." 

Akechi reached up and touched his forehead. Normal temperature. 

Akira's eyes widened a little before he chuckled and pulled Akechi's hand to his lips to kiss his fingers. 

Akechi could feel his face heat up as Akira smirked through them. 

"I told you m'not sick." He mumbled. 

"T-Then?" 

To Akechi's surprise Akira's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Akira...?" 

Akira pressed his weight against Akechi, making him move on to his back so Akira was on top of him. With the blankets surrounding them and Akira surrounding him, a sense of security washed over Akechi. 

"I was busy." Akira murmured leaning down, brushing his nose across Akechi’s.

"Doing what?" For some reason Akechi felt out of breath.

"Studying." Akira's tone was teasing, his eyes alight and Akechi had no idea steel could look so warm.

"Studying..." Akechi repeated. "Aren't your days as a student over?" He teased. 

"I was studying...You." Akira said in a rush before capturing Akechi's lips against his own in a tender kiss. Akechi kissed him back fervently, immediately slipping his hands into Akira's bed head. 

"You're...an idiot." Akechi gasped through the slow yet insistent kisses. 

"Your idiot." Akira corrected breathlessly. 

Akechi pushed at his shoulder and Akira allowed them to catch a breath. 

Akechi covered his mouth. "I haven't brushed my teeth!" He said suddenly.

"I don't care." Akira was looking at him so affectionately, Akechi felt his heartbeat catch on his ribcage. 

Akira's scheming concluded true to his word, indeed keeping them in bed doing _stuff_ all day.

Not that Akechi minded, there was no where he would rather be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading, please leave me a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
